1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, a charge mode switching method and a charge mode switching program, and more particularly to a mobile communication terminal driven by power received from a secondary battery, a charge mode switching method and a charge mode switching program executed in the mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication terminals, typically mobile phones, have radio circuits which generate heats in wireless communication with radio base stations. On the other hand, mobile phones employ secondary batteries such as lithium ion batteries or nickel hydrogen batteries as drive sources, which generate heat during charging. Therefore, in wireless communication during charging of a secondary battery, these two heat sources generate heat, possibly causing the temperature to increase.
However, a radio circuit of a mobile phone employing CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) scheme has variable transmission power, where radio waves are output with stronger transmission power with the increasing distance from a radio base station. The amount of heat generation is increased with stronger transmission power, and the amount of heat generation is decreased with weaker transmission power. Therefore, the amount of heat generation from a secondary battery does not always have to be reduced, since the temperature of a radio circuit is not so increased in the case of weak transmission power. On the other hand, it is desired to extend a duration of battery charging as longer as possible to extend a call duration.